Sasusaku Ein Mensch kann sich ändern!
by KuraikoMomoshi
Summary: Sasuke und sein Bruder Itachi sind sogenannte "Player" ... Sie spielen mit Herzen. Sakura kam gerade aus Amerika zurück und trifft sich mit Sasuke...
1. Prolog

Prolog

Sakura schleppte sich durch die Gassen. Die Mission hatte ihr stark zugesetzt. Die Rosahaarige hinterließ eine Blutspur auf dem Boden, ins Krankenhaus wollte sie nicht. Da wurde immer so ein riesen gewese um nichts gemacht, ja sie würde sich selber versorgen. Sie betrat ihr Haus und schaltete das Licht an. Es war alles so wie sie es verlassen hatte. Sie schleppte sich ins Bad und fing dort an ihre Wunden zu behandeln. Eigentlich war sie sauer auf sich selber. °Heute ist Sasukes Party, wie kann man an so einem Tag so unaufmerksam sein? ... Wär ich doch nur nach Links ausgewichen..°, dachte sie. Als sie ihre Wunden versorgt hatte ging sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, machte ihn auf und suchte passende klamotten raus. Schließlich entschied sie sich für einen schwarzen Langärmlichen Pullover, eine schlichte Leggins, einen rot-schwarzen tartan Minirock und ihre roten Chucks. Durch den Pullover wurde der Größte teil der Verbände verdeckt. Sie war gespannt und voller Hoffnung.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapittel 1

Genervt bereitete Sasuke alles vor. Sein Bruder Itachi hatte seinen Namen unter die Einladung gesetzt. Er selber hatte absolut KEINE lust, er fragte sich wie viele wohl kommen würden, aber ihm war klar das Itachi viele Mädchen eingeladen hatte um seinen spaß zu haben also bereitete Sasuke sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste vor. Als die letzten vorbereitungen getroffen waren trafen auch schon die ersten Gäste ein. Sasukes Freundin, Ino, war auch darunter. Entschlossen ging sie zu ihm. "Sasuke", Sagte sie. Er sah sie an, er merkte sofort das was nicht stimmte. "Ja?", fragte er. "Ich verlasse dich", sagte sie. Innerlich fing er an zu grinsen doch nach außen hin gab er sich cool und unnarbar. "Aha. Okey", sagte er nur. Sie warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand dann in der Menge, ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie dachte wohl sie hätte ihn damit verletzt. Aber für ihn sie war nur ein Spielzeug gewesen. Da ströhmten viele Fan-girls auf ihn zu. Total genervt verschwand Sasuke in sein Zimmer. Itachi hingegen flirtete hier ein bisschen, da ein Bisschen. Da fiel ihm das Rosahaarige Mädchen auf was da unbeholfen in der Menge stand. Er ging auf sie zu und fing an mit ihr zu flirten. °Was will der denn?°, fragte sich die Kunoichi genervt. "Jetz hör mir mal zu", begann sie und starrte ihn wütend an. "ich weiß nicht WER du bist und WAS du willst, aber bei mir bist du an der falschen Adresse", zischte die Haruno. Der Uchiha verzog sich. Noch NIE hatte ihn jemand so abgewiesen. Sasuke hatte mitlerweile sein Zimmer verlassen und lehnte irgendwo an einer Wand und starrte in die Menge ohne wirklich was zu sehen. Sakura entdeckte ihn und steuerte auf ihn zu. "Hallo", sagte sie und lächelte ihn lieb an. Er richtete ihren Blick auf sie. "Hallo", sagte er nach kurzem schweigen und mit Eiskalter Stimme. "Coole Party", sagte sie. "Bedank dich bei meinem Bruder, der läuft hier irgendwo rum. Es war seine Idee", sagte Sasuke und schloss die Augen. "Ich mag deinen Bruder nicht also danke ich dir x3. Danke", sagte sie. Sakura sah das er keine Lust hatte mit ihr zu reden und ging wieder in die Menschenmenge. Itachi versuchte noch ein Paar mal sie zu überreden, schaffte es aber nie da sie immer wieder abblockte. "Itachi lass mich in ruhe, sonst tuts noch weh", drohte Sakura. Itachi lies sich nicht beeindrucken mit kalter stimme fragte er: "Dir oder mir" "Dir natürlich", sagte die Kunoichi. Itachi wollte ihren Hintern berühren als sie seine Hand schnappte, ihn rauszerrte und dort anfing sich mit ihm zu prügeln. Itachi lies das mit sich machen, in der Hoffnung sie später doch noch rumzubekommen. Nach einer Weile hatte Sakura keine Kraft mehr, da sie noch von der Mission erschöpft war. Sie war mies drauf, lies Itachi da drausen stehen und ließ sich drinnen an der Bar nieder. Sie hasste partys, sie hatte Platzangst und konnte Menschenansammlungen einfach nicht leiden. Sie seufzte. "Ey du bist auf einer Party. Hab spaß", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Sie schaute neben sich und da saß Sasuke. "Ich bin nicht so der Party mensch. Aber ich versuchs", sagte sie und lächelte. "Ich habe auch keine Lust auf eine Party", sagte Sasuke. Sakura schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Wieso veranstaltest du dann eine?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sasuke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wer hat dir den scheiß erzählt?", fragte er ungläubig. Jetzt war Sakura verunsichert. "D..das Stand auf der Einladung und... es ist dein Haus", sagte sie. "Frag mal den Dahinten", sagte er und deutete auf Itachi. "Er hat schon vor 1 monat angefangen die Möbel zu verschieben", sagte er. Sakura verstand. "Und schau dich doch mal um. Siehst du mehr Mädchen oder mehr Jungs?", fragte Sasuke. Sakura sah sich um. Sie schätzte das etwa 80% der hier anwesenden personen Mädchen waren. "Mehr Mädchen", sagte sie schließlich. "Siehst du? Fast alle Mädchen die wir beide kennen wollen was von mir. Also ist es doch klar das er meinen Namen unter die Einladung setzt. Weil dann mehr kommen weil sie mit mir flirten wollen", sagte er. Sakura nickte. °Ich bin doch eigentlich auch nur dehalb hier... Ich bin keinen Deut besser... egal jetzt°, dachte sie. Sasukes Blick wanderte von Sakura zu anderen Mädchen rüber. Unter ihnen war auch Ino, die sich immer noch einen abgrinste. Sie schien stolz darauf zu sein Schluss gemacht zu haben. "Es ist unhöflich anderen nachzustarren wenn man sich unterhält", murmelte Sakura. "Was? Wie? Was meinst du?", fragte Sasuke, wandte den Blick wieder zu Sakura und lächelte. Bei dem lächeln vergaß Sakura das sie eben noch empört war, schlimmer wurde ihre "Amnesie" als er ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr strich und ihren Hals küsste. Ino, die eben noch gegrinst hatte, starrte nun voller wut zu Sasuke und Sakura. Sakura war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, ihre Wangen schimmerten Rot. °Er... küsst ... mich°, diese Inteligenten Gedanken brachte sie noch zustande. Seine Lippen arbeiteten sich zu ihrem Kinn vor bis er schließlich bei ihrem Mund angekommen war. Er küsste sie auf den Mund bevor er von ihr abließ. Er schaute kurz zu Ino, bei ihrem Blick musste er lächeln. °Tja, jetz fühlst du dich wohl nicht mehr so gut°, dachte er, dann sah er wieder Sakura an. "Entschuldigung", sagte Sasuke. Die immer noch verträumte Saku erwiederte nichts darauf und Sasuke ging weg. Sasuke ging zu Itachi, der grade mit einem Mädchen fertiggeworden war. "Na...? die wievielte?", fragte Susu. "3-4-5-6 ... kein plan", antwortete dieser. Sasuke lachte. "Ich bin übrigens seit 3 Std Single", sagte er. "Wow ist doch gut", sagte Itachi. "Wollt dir nur sagen das ich wieder mitmache", sagte Sasuke Monoton. Itachi fing an zu grinsen. "Geht klar kleiner. Haste schon eine in Aussicht?", erkundigte Itachi sich. "Weiß nicht. Habe grade mit so einer Pinkhaarigen rumgeknutscht", sagte Sasuke. Itachi sah ihn an. "Ach mit der Lieben Sakura ^^. Ich habs nicht geschafft sie rumzukriegen ^^"" ", sagte Itachi. Sasuke kam dieser Name bekannt vor. "Sakura?", fragte er. "Ja Sakura. Deine ehemalige Team kameradin", sagte Itachi. ° O_o ° "DIE?", fragte Sasuke geschockt. "Ja. Wieso?", fragte Itachi. "Ach... vergiss es", sagte Sasuke. °Sie ist so nervig... und ich knutsch mit ihr rum...° "Aber sie scheint zu wissen was sie will. Mich jedenfalls nicht x3", sagte Itachi. Sasuke verstand die Anspielung, ignorierte sie aber. Itachi schnappte sich noch ein Mädel. Sasuke brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Die Mädchen schmissen sich ihm ja förmlich vor seine Füße. Er schleppte eine schwarzhaarige schönheit ab.

Sakura sah das, ihr Gesichts ausdruck wechselte von verträumt zu beschämt über zu enttäuscht. °Er ist... also.. ein Player°, dachte sie enttäuscht. Sie stand auf und ging wortlos nach Hause. Zu Hause brach sie in Tränen aus. Sie ging durch den Flur. Eine Träne fiel auf den Boden, sie trat in das Blut was sie vorhin noch vergossen hatte und ging weiter in ihr Zimmer. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und weinte sich aus. °Ich habe das sicher verdient weil ich mich früher so... scheiße benommen habe aber ich habe mich geändert... das ist nicht fair°,dachte sie. °Ob Sakura noch da wohnt wo sie früher gewohnt hat?°, fragte Sasuke sich. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus. °Was will ich eigentlich? .. Ich will reden°, redete er sich ein. Er kam an ihrem Haus an und klopfte. Sakura schreckte auf. Besuch? Jetzt? ... Schnell lief sie ins bad, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie. °_Sasuke_°, dachte sie. °Was macht er hier?°, war ihr nächster Gedanke. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, nein sie _wollte _ihren Augen nicht trauen. Er war ein player, sie wusste das er nur das eine wollte und sie dann wegschieben würde wie dreck. °also°, dachte sie. °Muss ich nur verhindern das er mir zu nahe kommt...° "kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Sasuke.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

"Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Sasuke. Sakura nickte. Er betrat das Haus und sie machte die Tür zu. °ER ist hier...° Sie wischte nochmal mal über ihr Gesicht und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. Er stand einfach nur da und sah sie an. "Worüber haben wir zuletzt geredet?", fragte er. "ich weiß es nicht mehr", sagte Sakura leise. °Du hast mich geküsst und bist dann weggegangen°, meinte Sakuras innere Stimme. Sasuke betrachtete Sakuras Anziehsachen. °Sie hat sich schon umgezogen...°, fiel ihm auf. Sakura lächelte leicht. Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Arm und bemerkte das das kein Pullover, sondern Verbände waren. "was sind das für Verbände?", fragt er leise. Sakura schaute zu Boden. "Bin vorhin erst von einer Mission wieder gekommen und bin verletzt, ist aber nicht der Rede wert", sagte sie leise. Sasuke sah sie mitleidig an. "Das hat sicher weh getan...", sagte er. Sie nickte. Da küsste er einen der Verbände. "Das heilt aber wieder", fügte er hinzu. Sakura wurde leicht rot und lächelte. °Warte Sakura

du hast ihn vorhin gesehen... was wenn er mit der fertig ist und.. jetzt nur auf einen schnellen Spaß hier ist?°, fragte sie sich. Sasuke starrte sie an. °Das ist falsch...°, dachte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Tut mir Leid", sagte er. Sakura begann auf ihrer Lippe rum zu kauen. °tu-jetzt-nichts-falsches°, mahnte ihre innere Stimme sie. Sasuke murmelte vor sich hin das er ja nur da sei um zu reden und Sakura durchsuchte ihren Kopf nach einer Möglichkeit dieser Situation zu entkommen. Sie fand etwas. "Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie schnell. Er sah sie an. "Ein bisschen vllt", sagte er. "Soll ich dir was zu essen machen?", fragte sie. "hmm.. okey", sagte er und sie zog ihn mit in die Küche. dort angekommen machte sie ihm was zu essen. Er schaute ihr dabei zu und schwieg. Als sie es ihm hinstellte lächelte sie ganz süß und wünschte ihm guten Appetit. Innerlich hatte sie jedoch ein bisschen angst. °Er will nur reden... nur reden...°, versuchte sie sich einzureden... "Warum haben wir uns eigentlich nicht mehr gesehen? Bist du weggezogen oder so?", fragte Sasuke nach kurzem schweigen. "Ich war ein paar Jahre im Ausland. Bin jetzt seit ca. 6 Monaten wieder hier", sagte sie. Sasuke verstand. "Du hast mich nie erkannt und ich war zu feige dich anzusprechen...", fügte Sakura leise hinzu. Sasuke lächelte ein Bisschen. °Sie ist schüchtern, wie süß°, dachte er. "Und ich habe dich echt nie bemerkt?", fragte Sasuke. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie", fügte sie hinzu. "Tut mir Leid", sagte er leise. "Aber dafür bemerkst du mich jetzt", sagte Sakura und in ihren Augen konnte man die Freude sehen bis sie sich innerlich beruhigte und versuchte ausdruckslos zu gucken. "Und was hast du im Ausland gemacht? Wolltest du nur mal ne andere Umgebung oder war es beruflich? ", fragte Sasuke. Sakura lächelte. "Studieren. In Amerika", sagte sie. "Studieren?", fragte Sasuke interessiert. Sakura nickte. "Was hast du studiert?", fragte er. "Medizin", sagte sie lächelnd. Ein kurzes schweigen entstand. "Was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Sakura als Sasu aufgegessen hatte. "Weiß nicht", antwortete er und erneut schwiegen die beiden. Sakura stand auf und die beiden gingen ins Wohnzimmer, Sakura setzte sich auf einen Sessel und Sasuke lies sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Auf einmal musste Sakura an eine Sache denken die er bestimmt tun wollte, wurde rot und sah zu Boden. Sasuke merkte natürlich diesen Stimmungswechsel und sah ebenfalls zu Boden. Da stand Sasuke auf. "Was ist?", fragte Sasuke. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, stand sie auf, verschwand erneut in der Küche und machte sich einen Tee. Sasuke starrte auf ihren Hintern während sie in die Küche ging. °Sasuke du wolltest doch nur... aber sie sieht so gut aus...°, dachte er und strich sich durch die Haare und sah weg. "Was ist?", fragte er schließlich, er wusste ja nicht warum sie aufgestanden war. "Willst du auch einen Tee?", fragte Sakura aus der Küche. "Nein danke", sagte er. Ein wenig später kam Sakura mit dem Tee zurück ins wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf den Sessel und trank ein wenig. Dabei entspannte sie sich, sie liebte Tee. Sasuke beobachtete sie unauffällig. Er betrachtete ihre beine und sein Blick wanderte langsam aufwärz richtung bauch. Sie hatte einen flachen bauch, ihre haare hingen bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel (den man nicht sehen kann da sie ein T-shirt anhat^^") sein blick wanderte weiter zu ihrem Busen, der nicht groß war aber Sasuke fand ihn groß genug. Schließlich sah er in ihr Gesicht. Ihre smaragd grünen Augen starrten gradeaus während sie ihren Tee trank. Sasuke war völlig fasziniert von ihr. Schließlich wandte sich der blick ihrer schönen Augen zu ihm. Er lächelte und konnte sehen wie sich ein Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete. Das fand er niedlich. Dann kam etwas was die stimmung ganz plötzlich änderte. Sakura musste niesen und verschüttete ihren Tee auf ihren schoß. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen weil der Tee so heiß war. Sie keuchte leicht. Sasuke sprang auf und holte einen Lappen. Als er aus dem Zimmer drausen war verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Es tat so weh, doch kaum kam Sasuke wieder rein hatte sie ihre Mimik unter kontrolle. (Gesichts mimik ;D xD) Er hockte sich neben sie und begann ohne darüber nachzudenken ihren Schoß abzutupfen, ohne darauf zu achten welche reaktion das bei Sakura auslöste. Sie hielt fast den atem an und sie erstarrte. "D..danke", flüsterte sie. "War der Tee noch...", begann Sasuke und sah dann auf. Sein Gesicht war 10 Cm von ihrem Entfernt. "... Sehr... heiß?", fragte er stotternd, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen wenn er in ihre grünen, unergründlichen Augen sah. Sakura nickte leicht ohne den Blick von seinen schwarzen Augen abzuwenden. Sasuke starrte sie so lange an bis sie unsicher den Blick abwand. Dann stand er auf. "Okey ich hol dir was zum kühlen", sagte er und verschwand in der Küche und holte eis. Er blieb unsicher vor ihr stehen und starrte kurz in ihren schoß dann hielt er ihr den Beutel hin. "D..das kannst du sicher selber", sagte er und sie nahm den Beutel. Sie legte ihn auf die Wunde haut und seufzte glücklich. Das fühlte sich gut an. Sasuke stand unsicher da. Er wusste das wenn jetzt noch irgendetwas unerwartetes passierte.. würde er die kontrolle verlieren. Nach kurzer zeit stand sie auf. "ich gehe mich mal umziehen...", sagte sie, stand auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Leider vergaß sie die Tür richtig zuzumachen. Denn was tat unser lieber Susu? Richtig. Er spannte. Nun stand sie da in Unterhose und BH vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und fragte sich was sie anziehen sollte. "Omg ER sitzt da unten... Was soll ich anziehen?", murmelte sie. Da stieß Sasuke die Tür auf und stand lässig am Türrahmen. "Bleib doch einfach so, sieht gut genug aus", sagte er und starrte sie an. Sie erschrak und sah zu ihm. Scham übermannte sie. Sasuke ging langsam auf sie zu. Panik packte unsere kleine Sakura, sie wich zurück und stolperte. Sie fiel rückwärtz auf das Bett, genau dahin wo Sasuke sie wollte. Er setzte sich neben sie. Leicht abgewandt, Sakura entspannte sich ein wenig, setzte sich auf und rückte ein wenig von ihm weg. "soso... du spannst also einfach mal alte team kameradinnen aus?", fragte Sakura mit Zitternder Stimme. "Teamkameradin? nein, süßea Mädchen und wenn du auch noch die Tür offen lässt...", sagte Sasuke. Sakura schaute auf Ihre Hände. Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht. Sie dachte er sei unten und sie hatte es einfach vergessen. Da packte Sasuke Sakuras Hände, zog diese zu sich und küsste sie. Sakura konnte sich nicht wehren, nein sie wollte sich nicht wehren. Sie liebte ihn... Kurz darauf lag Sasuke auf ihr...

-  
>Sry für die Rechtschreibfehler, würde mich über Feedback freuen :D<br>Ich benutze einige Abkürzungen wenn ihr die Nicht versteht mache ich ne Liste... vllt (Vielleicht) xD ich bin mir meistens der Tatsache nicht bewusst ^^"


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
>Danach verschwand Sakura im Bad und Sasuke ging auf ihren Balkon und rauchte eine. Sakura duschte erstmal ausführlich, sie kam sich so schmutzig und benutzt vor. °... scheiße... scheiße ... jetz hat er mir ... aber wie... wieso.. es... ging so schnell... warum... ist er noch da? ... oder ist er weg... Sakura du bist so dumm°, dachte sie. Er hatte sie entjungfert. Sie verlies die Dusche und zog sich an. Dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und sah sich um. °Hier ist er nicht...°, dachte sie. Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Balkon. Da stand Sasuke und rauchte. Sie ging zu ihm. Er schien in Gedanken vertieft zu sein denn er bemerkte sie erst nach 4 minuten. Da erschrak er. "Ach du bists...", sagte er. Sakura zitterte noch immer am ganzen körper. "Ist dir kalt?", fragte er als er sie aus dem Augenwinkel ansah. "Nein. Ich hatte nur angst das du weg bist", sagte Sakura leise.<p>

"Warum?", fragte er und sah sie an. "Ich weiß nicht... ich habe dich vorhin mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen... Es tut mir leid...",sagte Sakura leise. Sasuke gab ein tss von sich zog noch mal an seiner Zigarette und sagte dann. "Du bildest dir nicht wirklich ein Das ich dich Liebe oder?", fragte er mit eiskalter Stimme. Sakura zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte es gewusst, doch jetzt gerade zerriss es sie. "Ich bin nur noch hier um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen", sagte Sasuke. Sakura verstand nicht ganz was er meinte. "oder würdest du es besser finden wenn ich einfach abgehauen wär ohne mit dir darüber zu reden?", fragte er. "Verstehe", flüsterte sie. °Dumme Sakura, ich habs dir gleich gesagt°, flüsterte ihre Innere Stimme.

"Gehst du jetzt?", fragte Sakura monoton. "Wenn du alleine sein willst", sagte Sasuke kalt. "Nur das du das weißt.. Das hier. War mein erstes mal", sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich °Scheiße°, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. "Das tut mir leid", sagte er. "Ich bin froh das du das warst", sagte sie. Er sah sie verständnislos an. "Wieso?", fragte er. Da fing sie an zu lächeln und sah über die Dächer von Konoha. "auch wenn du es nicht erwiderst... ich Liebe dich, auch wenn du jetzt aus meinem Leben verschwindest. Diese errinnerung bleibt", sagte sie leise. "So denkst du darüber?", fragte Sasuke. Sie dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. "Problem damit?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme versagte. "Ehm ne nicht wirklich", sagte er. "Ich werde warscheinlich an dem Kindischen Gedanken festhalten das das nicht ohne Gefühle war...", sagte sie. "mach was du willst", sagte Sasuke. Sakura lächelte ihn süß an. "Kann ich dir noch was bringen bevor du gehst?", fragte sie. Sasuke sah sie verwirrt an. "Ehm nein danke...", sagte er und lächelte einmal kurz. "ich gehe lieber gleich..",sagte er. Sie nickte. "Okey. Ich wünsche dir noch viel _spaß_", sagte Sakura. Die betonung lag auf spaß, Sasuke wusste was sie meinte und das schlechte Gewissen packte ihn. Er ging an Sakura vorbei, durchs haus und verschwand in die nacht. Sakura sank auf die Knie und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich so weit beruhigt das sie aufstehen konnte. Sie Fing an das ganze Haus zu Putzen. Sie wusste nicht wohin mit sich.

°man...du wolltest doch nur mit ihr reden...scheiße...jez denkt sie nur schlecht von dir...und alles nur weil du zufällig bemerkt hast das die tür offen war ... warum...hab ich überhaupt so reagiert...OH GGGOOOTT...du kannst echt GAR NIX sasuke...nichma dich zurückhalten-.-°, dachte Sasuke. Er hatte ein total schlechtes gewissen. Er ging nach hause und hockte sich aufs Bett. Was hatte er da nur getan? ...

Itachi schaute unauffällig bei Sakura durchs fenster und sah das sie weinend auf dem Sofa saß. °Was ist mit Sakura los? ... Was hat Sasuke getan?°, fragte Itachi sich. Er schlich sich von da weg und saß wenige Augenblicke später bei Sasuke. "Hey Bruder", begrüßte er ihn. "Warum gehst du nicht wieder auf deine Party?", fragte Sasuke mies gelaunt. "Ich habe genug (Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich DAS nochmal erlebe x3) ... und was ist mit dir los?", fragte Itachi. "Ich habe mit Sakura geschlafen", sagte er. "Ahh", machte Itachi, jetzt war ihm alles klar. "-.- Es war meine schuld okey?", sagte Sasuke. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal mit ihr reden mich mit ihr anfreunden ich mein wir waren mal TEAMKAMERADEN... also bitte", sagte Sasuke.

"Dann hätte ich sie an deiner stelle nicht allein gelassen", sagte Itachi kühl. "Meinst du?", fragte Sasuke. "jap", sagte Itachi. °Wenn ich ihm erzählen würde das ich kurz bei ihr war würde er mich sicherlich umbringen..°, dachte Itachi. "Sie ist sicher am Boden zerstört", sagte er. "Du hast warscheinlich recht. Danke", sagte Sasuke und umarmte Itachi kurz, und machte sich dann erneut auf den Weg zu Sakura. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und rührte sich nicht. Sie weinte. Da kam Sasuke bei Sakuras Haus an. Er hob die hand um zu klopfen, traute sich aber nicht. "Was soll ich denn sagen wenn sie aufmacht?", murmelte er leise. Sakura hörte das und fragte sich wer da war. Sie stand auf und schlich zur Tür. Sie wischte die Tränen weg. "...ich..ich kann doch nich einfach mal reinschnein und sagen das ich das eig nich tun wollte...das...bringt nix...warum musst ich auch bemerken das sie die tür offen gelassen hat...man...sowas kann auch nur mir passiern...", murmelte er. Sakura war schockiert. Sasuke stand vor der Tür. Was sollte sie tun?... Sie machte die Tür auf. Sasuke lies den Arm sinken. "Sakura...", sagte er. "Was willst du?", fragte Sakura. "Ich ehm...", sagte Sasuke. Er hatte vergessen was er sagen wollte. Sakura nahm eine Abweisende Haltung ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich warte", sagte sie.


End file.
